A Universe Called Liagiba
by Kitty Falcon
Summary: Six Saiyans have been zapped into a limbo Universe called Liagiba. Who are they? How will they react to each other? And will they ever get out?
1. Entering Liagiba

**In the limbo Universe of Liagiba…**

"Hm-hm-_hm_-hm-hm-hm, hm-hm-_hm_-hm-hm-hm…" Falcon hummed the opening song to her school musical, "Seussical," as she strolled into the open space of Liagiba. "Here it is. Now for some decorating…" She pointed the first two fingers of her right hand at the space that should be ground. _*Zap!*_ The ground, now suddenly visible, turned a light tan color. The sky, however, was more of a forest green. To her left (_*Zap!*_), a desk and comfy chair, both dark chocolate brown, popped into existence. To the right, a lighter brown table appeared (_*Zap!*_), with a pair of thrones at one end, both royal purple. Around the sides were eight bronze chairs: one with orange cushions, one with red, one middle-green, one dark gray-blue, and the rest cushionless.

Falcon sat at her desk, looking at the inset silver circle in one corner. Beneath her gaze, it changed to a clock face reading 9:34:42. "Ah, my guests will be arriving any minute now…" she said, the clock rippling and turning back to a blank disc when she looked away.

_*ZAP pop pop pop pop pop pop*_

Six Saiyans appeared in front of the desk, five of them looking around in confusion while the sixth, the only girl, glared at Falcon. "Oi… I was talking to Hawk!"

"Don't get your tail in a knot, Raddi. You know you'll return less than a nanosecond after you left," Falcon replied. The spandex-clad girl crossed her arms in annoyance, flouncing over to the chair whose blue cushion matched her uniform.

The other Saiyans were just recovering from the shock of switching dimensions.

"Who the hfil are you, and what business do you have with the Saiyajin no Ouji?"

"Who the hfil are you, and what business do you have with the Saiyajin no Ou?" demanded the two flame-haired ones in unison. They stared at each other, open-mouthed, for a moment, before the shorter one said, "Aren't you dead… Father?"

Before King Bejito could answer, Falcon cut in. "Majesty, Highness, all will be explained in a minute. Would you please take your seats?" She indicated the thrones, and Vegeta grinned for a second before wiping the expression from his face. _: I luv this! I haven't felt like a real Prince in _years_. :_

Meanwhile, the last three Saiyans were all pointing at each other in shock.

"Aren't you dead?" They all said. Raditsu and Bardock both answered, "I think I was…" while Goku said, "Not since Buu."

"Buu?"

"Never mind. The point is, how did we get here? I was about to go fishing."

Falcon tapped Bardock on the shoulder. "If you'd all sit down, I could explain." She indicated the chairs, the colors matching Goku's gi, Bardock's headband, and Raditsu's scouter. They sat, and the five male Saiyans looked expectantly at Falcon. Raddi frowned, still sulking.

"All right, I'll start with the basics. This place is a separate dimension from Otherworld—" she gestured to Bardock, Raditsu, and Bejito, "—Toriyama's universe—" she gestured to Goku and Vegeta (who both said, "Who?") "—or ficverse." She pointed to Raddi. "My name is Falcon, and this is Liagiba, a 'limbo Universe' in which my will translates into reality. For those of you who don't know each other, I'll explain that too." She pointed to each person as she spoke his name. "I think you all know Raditsu. Bardock, this is your other son, Kakarrotto—"

"—as I know too well," Vegeta muttered. Goku and Falcon ignored the comment, and she continued.

"Goku, meet King Bejito. Your Majesty, Kakarrotto."

"And then there's me," Raddi added.

"Yes, you are a special case," Falcon agreed. "Everyone, Raddi is from the alternate dimension I mentioned earlier: Ficverse. In her dimension, she's Bardock's second child, between Raditsu and Kakarrotto. However, her 'mother' is Tymar, not Celipa. Tymar, a second class soldier, raised her alone so that she would be known as second as well, which is why your counterparts never learned of her. She survived the explosion of the planet because she was stationed on such an out-of-the-way post in Freeza's army, and for the same reason, never learned of the tyrant's death. In the time point I lifted her from, she has learned of your two—" Falcon pointed from Goku to Vegeta, "—counterparts living on Earth from a Curos-jin wildmage, and is currently on a journey to find them."

Raditsu stared at Falcon for a moment before pointing out, "That's interesting, but you still haven't explained why we're here... wherever here is."

"As I said," Falcon replied, "this place is called Liagiba. You're here because you're interesting. The easiest way to get back to where you were before the teleport is to answer questions and letters sent by Readers, otherwise known as those outside this place, though there are other ways. Until then, enjoy this chance to talk to people you normally can't, in your case, because you're dead." Falcon went back to her desk.

The Saiyans all stared at her for a moment, then at each other. "What about food?" Goku piped up, echoed by a growl from his stomach. He put his hand behind his head, giving an embarrassed chuckle.

Falcon held out two fingers. _*Zap!* _A large fish appeared in front of Goku, quickly followed by three more for the other Saiyans with third-class blood. For the two royals, plates of boar materialized on the table. "There you go," she said, opening a drawer in her desk and taking out a book.

All six Saiyans dug in.


	2. Super Saiyan

**In the limbo Universe of Liagiba… "Super Saiyans"**

"Wow… that was almost as delicious as Chi-Chi's cooking!" Goku sat back in his chair, stuffed after his fifteenth giant fish. He looked over at the two flame-haired Saiyans, who were still eating unnaturally neatly for someone going that fast. "Hey, Vegeta? Wanna spar?"

The prince looked up from his boar. Ironically, though shorter, he appeared older than Bejito, who hadn't aged since Vegeta was seven. "Sure, Kakarrot," he said, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

He turned to Falcon, who was engrossed in her book. She had been sitting behind the desk reading the entire time the Saiyans ate, pausing only to zap more food when they ran out. Vegeta stood up and knocked on the desktop to get her attention.

"Girl!"

"Yes, Oujisama?" Falcon replied, closing her book (in which a grass-green cloth bookmark suddenly appeared). Vegeta grinned, momentary glee overwhelming him at the sound of his rightful title, before snapping out of it.

"Kakarrot and I wish to spar; I need someplace big enough to do so without getting lost in this weird place," Vegeta demanded. Falcon raised her hand and zapped the ground a few hundred yards behind the table.

A white line raced off into the distance, running along the ground, and soon it could be seen returning until it formed a huge rectangle. The line glowed brighter for a moment, then everything within its boundaries turned into a tiled arena floor. Another quick _*Zap!*_ brought stadium seating into being along one edge. Falcon lowered her hand.

"Thanks," beamed Goku, coming up behind Vegeta. Both Saiyans flew off and landed in the middle of the arena, preparing to do battle.

"You may want to see this," Falcon commented to the other Saiyans, getting up herself to go sit in the stands. Bardock, Raditsu, Raddi, and Bejito shrugged, following her to find places to sit.

Raditsu settled next to Falcon. "Hey."

"Hi," Falcon returned.

"This place makes me curious," Raditsu remarked. "Why did you call Vegeta 'Oujisama,' by the way? He's not your prince."

Falcon grinned. "For now he is."

"Huh?" Falcon chuckled at the clueless expression on Raditsu's normally serious face.

"I mean that I've temporarily turned myself into a Saiyan so I won't get injured in the crossfire of their spar," she explained, pointing to the blur that was Goku and Vegeta. Her tail uncurled from under her shirt and waved to Raditsu.

"Waagh!" the guard yelped. "Wha- How- …?"

"I already explained how the matter of this place obeys me, right? Well, that includes myself. I normally have blond hair and blue eyes," Falcon said. She pointed to her ebony locks, which were almost shoulder length and slightly spiked to the sides. "And I'm usually human. I like turning Saiyan when I have guests here because I can't accidently be vaporized this—"

Her explanation was cut off as two simultaneous gasps came from Bardock and Bejito, Raditsu only a breath behind them. Falcon looked at the sparing Saiyans and grinned: they had just gone Super Saiyan.

Falcon zapped a megaphone into her hand. "Son Goku, Vegeta no Ouji!"

"Wha-at?" they said, turning to the stands in annoyance, temporarily under truce. Falcon, still grinning, pointed from their golden hair to their awed parents.

"Oh… that," Goku shrugged. Vegeta bopped him over the head.

"Yes, that, baka!" He turned back to his father, unable to hold back a triumphant grin. "I'd forgotten how much of a legend the Super Saiyan is," he chuckled—almost giggled, except that the prince of Saiyans does not giggle—to himself. Aloud, he continued, "Behold, Father, for I have achieved the legendary state!"

"My… Son…" both fathers looked at their glowing offspring with mushy expressions on their faces. The other five Saiyans sweatdropped.

*BOP*

Raditsu whapped his father on the head, snapping him out of it. Bardock turned to Bejito and remarked, "I told you I saw my son becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Freeza, but no, you just couldn't believe I'd gotten psychic powers on that last purge… Bej? Hey, Bejito…" Bardock trailed off, realizing that the King wasn't responding. He snapped his fingers in front of the zoned-out royal's face, successfully bringing him back to reality.

Realizing what he'd been doing for the past few minutes, Bejito blushed lightly, coughing to cover up his embarrassment. "I always had faith you could do it, son," he declared upon recovering his dignity.

"Er, thanks…?" Vegeta replied, still sweatdropping.


	3. A Letter

**In the limbo Universe of Liagiba… "A Letter"**

Vegeta and Goku had postponed their spar in favor of showing their fellow Saiyans the power of Super Saiyan.

"HAAA_AAAA__**AAAAA!**_"

"HAAAA_AAAAA__**AAAAA!**_"

Both Earth Saiyans were slowly powering up while Bejito, Bardock, Raddi, and Raditsu watched the numbers on scouters Falcon had zapped. They couldn't register any level higher than SSJ2, but they wouldn't blow up either.

Vegeta stopped at SSJ, then smirked at Goku before snapping into Level 2. Goku rolled his eyes, continuing slowly so the others could catch it. Both stopped at Level 2, Goku grinning, and Vegeta with a smug smile.

"This is the second level of Super Saiyan," explained Goku.

Before he could explain about SSJ3, Raditsu exclaimed, "There's more than one level?"

"Yep," responded Vegeta.

"And that's not all," continued Goku. He powered up to SSJ3.

Bardock and Raditsu fell over in shock at the change. "Waaah…" Raditsu said, twitching, his green scouter reading "ERROR."

"Where did all that hair come from? You look like Raditsu," observed Bardock, floating to his feet. Bejito, meanwhile, was staring expectantly at his son. Vegeta was glaring back, having no intention of saying he couldn't do SSJ3. He turned to Goku.

"Kakarott! Power down, I plan to continue our spar and I can't have you fainting from stress on your body. You're alive, remember?" Goku grinned and humored him, though he knew they both knew he could have stayed in the third form far longer. Vegeta snorted.

Falcon had walked away from the group and back to her desk while the Super Saiyans showed off. Now she beckoned the only Saiyan who saw her, Raddi, to bring the others over. Her eyes were fixed on the silver circle in her desk, which had started shimmering.

Raddi tapped Bardock on the shoulder. "Bardock? Falcon has something else to show us." She wandered around getting everyone else's attention, then led them back to the desk. Falcon looked up at them.

"We have an incoming message," she stated, pointing to the glowing disc. At that moment, a rolled up slip of paper popped out of it as if it were a portal. Falcon picked up the paper and read it aloud to the group.

_"Okay, I want to ask Goku a question. Why you so stupid! And, Radditz, your fly is down..."_

Raditsu involuntarily looked down. He turned slightly pink. "Hey, this uniform doesn't have a visible fly!"

_"… Made you look!  
>- Sto®m ;p"<em>

Falcon rolled up the note, opening an invisible-until-now drawer in the side of the desk and tucking it inside. Once the drawer closed, it disappeared again. "Well, Goku? The question was for you."

Vegeta looked ticked, but he couldn't decide whether to be angrier about the slight to his subject or the fact that he wasn't in the letter. Goku frowned. "I wouldn't say stupid is the right word. Naïve, definitely, especially when I was younger, but not stupid. 'Dumb, lovable Goku' is partially a mask I put on so that my human friends aren't scared of me. I mean, super-strength plus smart 'n seriousness…? That doesn't sound like someone you'd go out of your way to be close to if you're an Earthling. I don't like freaking people out unless they've done something bad."

Vegeta eyed him sideways, slightly creeped out. "And what happened to 'happy-go-lucky', Kakarrot?"

"Oh, that one's real!" Goku chirped, dropping his serious face in favor of the trademark Son grin. The others sweatdropped.

"Goku, Oujisama?" Falcon interjected. "There is one form you haven't shown yet." She zapped her closed hand, and then opened it to reveal…

"Portaras?" Goku gasped.

"_Temporary _portaras. They work like real ones, but as long as Vejitto stays in this realm I can split the fusion at will. Unless you prefer the fusion dance…?" Falcon trailed off as she looked at Vegeta.

"Oh no. No, no, no no no!" Vegeta backed away quickly. "I am not fusing with Kakarrot again!" He folded his arms once he was a 'safe' distance away.

"Aww, come on Vegeta…"


End file.
